


Reputations

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid discovers her reputation is not what it should be. Some near smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputations

**Reputations**

“Where’s Ruffnut?” Snotlout asked the group of dragon riders before him.

“Oh, I think she is out back with some dude named Flint she has been meeting for secret randy-views lately,” Tuffnut replied.

“Randy-views?” Fishlegs asked.

“You know, ‘I feel randy. You’re in my view. Let’s meet up and do it,'” Tuffnut explained.

“I don’t think that’s the word,” Astrid chided.

“No?” Tuffnut took a moment to think to himself.

As if on cue, a rosy disheveled Ruffnut entered the ring.

“Glad you finally decided to join us,” Hiccup greeted with a slight condescending tone.  

“Sorry, I was just out getting my primal needs met,” Ruffnut snickered.

The gang curled their lips with disgust in unison.

“Ruffnut, it’s the middle of the day! Aren’t you worried about getting caught?” Astrid asked.

“Technically, it’s still morning,” Tuffnut interrupted.

Astrid glared at him before turning back to Ruffnut, “Are you not at all worried about your reputation?”

“This IS my reputation. Unlike you, I never bothered trying to put up any appearances.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Astrid huffed.

“Look at you, all high and mighty in your spiked skirt and kransen, acting all virginal, talking about my reputation, when the whole village knows you and Hiccup fly off to the gods know where to do gods know what whenever you feel like it.”

Hiccup stepped towards the two woman. Without even looking at Astrid, he instinctively put his arm in front of her to prevent her from pummeling the other blond.  

“I assure you, Astrid and I have never done anything that would bring her reputation into question.”

The rest of the dragon riders threw their head’s back in laughter.

“What’s that smell? Anyone? Oh, it’s bull sh…Owe!” Snotlout yelped as Astrid gave him a hard knock to the face.

“I am afraid, whether you think that to be true or not, there has been talk among the town and perception is often more powerful than reality.” Fishlegs twittered nervously.

“I am pretty sure Not So Silent Sven has a lottery set up where you can place your bet when Berk will get your swords over belly wedding,” Ruffnut gestured over her own flat stomach.

“What?!?” Hiccup and Astrid sputtered together.

“It’s true,” Fishlegs responded, “Not that I placed any bets.”

“My guess date already passed,” Snotlout lamented, “I would not have picked this spring if I would have known you were actually keeping it in your pants. What’s wrong with you, Hiccup? If I had a gorgeous girl like Astrid, I’d take her to my bed every chance I got.  Astrid, if Hiccup is unable,” Snotlout pointed his finger up in the air and then let it dangle limply, “ to, you know, I would be more than happy to provide you some much needed sexual relief.”

“Ugh!” Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the strap on his leather flight tunic, “Practice is canceled for today. Hiccup and I have to, have to, talk.”  

“Where are we going?” Hiccup asked when they were outside the academy ring.

“Just grab Toothless and follow me.”

 

* * *

 

When Toothless and Stormfly landed in the cove, their riders dismounted.

“Look, Astrid, I’m sor-”

Astrid planted a long hard kiss on Hiccup’s mouth before he could finish his apology.

When Astrid broke away, Hiccup ran his hands up and down the leather strapping that graced her forearms.

“Ahh, well that was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected. I didn’t figure you’d want any-”

“You’d be surprised what I may or may not want.”

Hiccup thought Astrid’s eyes might bore right through him.

“I, I, I might…be…surprised.” Hiccup swallowed as he watched Astrid ran her hand down his chest and over than under his tunic.

“I want you to make love to me, Hiccup. If we are all ready found guilty of a crime, we might as well get some enjoyment out of committing it.”

“Make love to you? Here? Now? Ahh, hmmm,” was all he could muster as Astrid wrapped her hand around him.

Hiccup removed her hand from his pants and pulled her close to kiss her passionately.

Astrid began to undo his buckles and Hiccup hers. Freed from his tunic, he began to pull up hers but stopped.

“Uhhhh,” Hiccup scrunched his nose up, with turmoil written all over his face, and placed his forehead against hers before stepping back, with his hands still on her waist.

“Thor damn it. I can’t believe I am saying this, but, no.”

'No? What do you mean, 'no’?”

“No, I will not be making love to you today.” Hiccup braced himself for anticipated violence.

“Are you really rejecting me?”

“No, yes, maybe, no. Look Astrid, I love you and I would love nothing more than to make love to you everyday for the rest of our lives if that is what I thought you wanted. But I don’t think this,” Hiccup motioned to the space between them, “has anything to do with us and everything to do with what Ruffnut and the gang said. I want our first time to be because you really want to. Because you really want me, in the moment.”

A silence fell between them. Hiccup bore it with a sense of dread.

A grin broke Astrid’s sober expression, “That is surprisingly romantic of you, Hiccup.”

“Maybe I’m a romantic guy?” Hiccup pulled her into his chest and rested his check on her head.

“Maybe. You do actually love me then?”

“What? Of course I do. Was there ever any doubt?”

“No, but it was the first time you said it.”

“What? No. Really?”

“I think I’d remember.”

“Huh. Well, I do love you, Astrid, the Fearless, Hofferson.”

“I’ve always perceived that to be true, it’s just nice to hear it,” she kissed him sweetly then squeezed his thin frame a little tighter before turning up to look at his face, “You know, I thought you were going to propose to me there for a second. To make up for not banging me.”

“What?”

“You know, all that talk amount making love to me for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh, ugh, eh, well…” Hiccup released her and ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

“Relax. I plan on taking you for a test drive before I’d agree to that. And you all ready said there’d be no love making today.”

Astrid closed Hiccup’s agape jaw with a fore finger, bent over to pick up her should pads, and whistled for Stormfly.

“I think I’ll head back to Berk before people start questioning our where abouts. Coming?” Astrid asked as she mounted the Deadly Nadder.

“I’ll catch up,” Hiccup replied. He needed a moment to process what just happened.

“Sounds good,” Astrid said as she prepared for take-off, “Oh, and Hiccup, I hope you know, I love you too.”

In a quick beat of wings she was gone and Hiccup was left, shirtless in the cove, smiling to himself.


End file.
